Just a Moment in Time
by The Voice of Harmony
Summary: A vague, quick, rushed story about Harry and Hermione's first kiss. It's not perfect, it's no fairytale. It's reality. I'm sure as you read it you'll find yourself remembering the rushed feeling of your own first kiss. It's a oneshot, so it's short. But it's told straight from the voice of Harmony itself. It's reality. Just a moment that passes, but never loses importance.


**Author's Note: Hello, darlings. I'm sorry for staying away from writing for so long. I just haven't felt inspired, my own life being far more interesting than any story ideas that may have flown in and out of my head in the time being. This was inspired by my own first kiss, and is vague enough that I'm sure may bring back feelings from your own. I hope you enjoy it, even though it was quickly written in under an hour. **

**Note to Reader: This story has a vague back story. You may feel it's rushed, and that's because it's written in a manor that makes you feel it's urgency. That's because I doubt any first kisses are very laid back and calm. It's supposed to feel awkward and quick, as that's exactly what truly makes a first kiss moment true to life.**

**They're never perfect, but the moments in which they happen can be.**

* * *

><p>From a distance, two figures could be seen underneath a sprawling tree alongside the Great Lake. Closer up, you could see that they were two students, who had both returned to Hogwarts the day after New Year's, planning to spend a day studying in one another's company. The area around the lake had been charmed to stay warm, so the two of them were dressed lightly. They sat underneath the tree, the boy on his stomach, and the girl leaning on the trunk of the ancient plant with a notebook laid on her lap. The tree's leaves were frost covered, looking like time had stopped in that eerie moment before winter ended and spring began. There were flowers growing around the pair, mostly a pretty orange variety that wasn't uncommon to be the first out of the ground in the springtime. Their petals were light and fragile, as if any movement would rip them right in half. They danced in the cold breeze, adding to the beautiful, crisp day.<p>

The pair themselves looked quite stunning, yet at the same time looked plain as day. The girl was in coffee coloured sweater, her hair tied back gently with a small white bow, which was rather uncharacteristic of the girl to be wearing in the first place. Her hair moved with the wind, still drying slightly from the shower she had taken before meeting the boy several hours ago underneath the tree. She was laughing at something the boy was saying, her pretty eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

The boy was laughing with her, a kind weathered look to his otherwise young face. His eyes gave away his good heart, and were a fascinating colour. Their greenish sparkle gave him a slightly mysterious look that caused many girls to chase after him, an action he innocently turned away from. Besides that, he was dressed simply in a green t-shirt and jeans which framed his body nicely. He had grown to be strong, which the girl secretly liked. It meant he could hold her tightly, make her feel safe or warm on a cold day.

There were many other secrets between the two, even though they swore they told one another everything. For example, the girl loved the boy. She had loved him for a long time, but the longer the time stretched on, the more she knew she could not tell him she loved him in the way she did, for the two of them had been best friends for years. Three, to be exact. They were in their third year, studying while also carrying a conversation, a talent they had both developed years ago.

Out the nowhere, the boy suddenly looked at the girl.

"Hermione," he asked, "have you ever thought about your first kiss?"

The girl blushed. She didn't often, but her emotions betrayed her in the moment, the boy not really noticing anyways, thus not really affecting the moment.

"Of course I have," she replied, for once being rather short on words.

She looked at him, thousands of thoughts running through her mind in that one tiny moment. All that she knew was that she would always love him. He was all she needed. And maybe, in that moment, that was all that really mattered.

"Hermione?"

The boy loved her name. He thought he loved everything about her.

"Hermione, will you be my first kiss?"

The girl looked at him for a moment, wanting to kiss him. She had done it before, once giving him a hug goodbye and innocently brushing her lips against his cheek. But never this. She could only believe that this was a dream.

So she kissed him.

Nothing happened. No fireworks. No immense feeling of love. Just two pairs of lips brushing innocently against one another. And that was her first kiss. That was his first kiss. That was their first kiss. Their first kiss _together._

And when they moved apart, she simply wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him without saying a word. She hugged him in the shocked state of mind that overcame her as she went numb. Hermione Granger was again at a loss for words.

Yet, she was happy.

She was happy because she knew that life wasn't a fairy tale. She had just had an amazing first kiss with a boy she cared about. A boy she loved. And even though the two of them might not last forever, she knew that she hadn't wasted it on some boy who wouldn't give her the time of day come a year later. She'd be able to look back at this and smile.

And then the girl knew she had all she wanted in that moment. She needn't no movie scene, no sunset. It wasn't the best kiss of her life. She was nervous and unskilled, he the same. All of the romance books she had read in her lifetime began to creep into her mind, telling her this wasn't how it was supposed to be, but the girl knew that this was right, exactly how reality really was. Simple and full of love.

At that moment she chose to stop thinking, instead holding on to the boy as if she'd never let go, listening to his heart and her own beat in sync. The two heartbeats were fast, nervous at the possibility that the other wasn't happy, or maybe just amazed that this moment was real and happening. Their hug ended shortly after, the girl quickly looking into the boy's eyes and smiling at him.

The boy smiled gently back at her, "I love you, Hermione," he whispered.

The girl took a small second to look back at him, look back into his eyes.

"I love you too, Harry. I always will."

* * *

><p>And then the moment ended. And time went by and the two grew up. They grew apart, with the girl still occasionally pining after the boy she knew was more than perfect for her. The boy left her some time after, you see. He chased after a different, prettier girl as the girl from this moment stood by and watched. Her heart shattered, and the boy's flourished. For young love ended up being but a fairytale. But for them two?<p>

Well, whether or not the boy comes back to the girl is up to you.

Because let's just say, the girl never stopped loving him.

For even though it was just three words said in the midst of a moment, she kept her promise. She never let go. Her words were forever carried by the wind of first love.

"I love you too, Harry. **I always will**."

And she always did.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I told you it was rushed and choppy.<strong>

**Honestly, I think it's perfect for what a moment like this feels like. Granted, that's my opinion, but tell me what you think. I love hearing your feedback. Reviews make me happy. I honestly started writing after I got the best review of my life earlier today.**

**But nevertheless, if you just want to talk about first kisses or life in general, PM me. I love talking to you all.**

**Until next time, **

**-Meri**


End file.
